The Miracle Violence Connection
Terry Gordy: |weights= 566 lbs (257 kg) |}} The Miracle Violence Connection was a professional wrestling tag team consisting of "Dr. Death" Steve Williams and Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy. All Japan Pro Wrestling (1990-1993) The team was originally formed in All Japan Pro Wrestling in 1990 and quickly became a top tag team for the next several years. The two quickly found success when they defeated Genichiro Tenryu and Stan Hansen to win the World Tag Team Championship on March 6, 1990. Williams and Gordy would make one successful title defense against Hansen and Dan Spivey before losing the titles to Jumbo Tsuruta and the Great Kabuki on July 19, 1990. In the fall of 1990, The MVC entered the World's Strongest Tag Determination League and would win the tournament by finishing in first with 19 Points. By winning the tournament, they also won the vacated World Tag Team Championship. The Connection would hold the titles for four months, making two successful title defenses against Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada & Jumbo Tsuruta and Akira Taue. The Connection's second title reign ended on April 18, 1991 at the Nippon Budokan to Stan Hansen and Dan Spivey. A few months later on July 6, Williams and Gordy rebounded by regaining the titles for the third time. The title reign wouldn't last, three weeks later on July 24, they lost the titles to Misawa and Kawada. Williams and Gordy entered their second Tag League in the fall of 1991 and would proceed to win the tournament for the second time by finishing in first with 21 Points. Along with the Tag Tournament the MVC also won the vacated World Tag Team Titles for a fourth time. Four months later on March 4, 1992, they lost the titles to Jumbo Tsuruta and Akira Taue. For the remainder of 1992, Williams and Gordy attempted to regain the titles but failed to including a rematch with Tsuruta and Taue on October 7. The two also entered the 1992 World's Strongest Tag League but finished 2nd place with 17 Points. On January 30, 1993, The Miracle Violence Connection won their fifth and final World Tag Team Title by defeating Mitsuharu Misawa and Toshiaki Kawada. After holding the titles for 4 Months, Williams and Gordy would lose the titles to the newly formed: Holy Demon Army (Toshiaki Kawada and Akira Taue). After failing to winning the titles on July 26, Williams and Gordy would team one last time on July 29, 1993 defeating Johnny Ace and Kendall Windham. After the match, Gordy left All Japan breaking the Miracle Violence Connection up. NWA/WCW (1992) In 1992, they went to World Championship Wrestling where they won the WCW World Tag Team Championship by defeating the Steiner Brothers in Atlanta, GA on July 5, 1992. One week later, they won the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship by defeating Dustin Rhodes and Barry Windham in a tournament final. They held onto both titles until September 2, 1992 when they lost them to Rhodes and Windham. During their relatively brief stay in WCW, they had a feud with the Steiner Brothers which, in addition to being a major WCW feud, was also seen as a major feud by Japanese fans even though the two teams never faced each other in Japan (as in Japan they were employed by rival promotions). Despite advances by New Japan, Gordy and Williams, out of loyalty to Giant Baba, refused to compete for the rival promotion. In October 1992, Gordy left WCW, before Halloween Havoc, while Williams left in December, after Starrcade. Aftermath After breaking up, Williams and Gordy would team up one more time in ECW where they lost to The Eliminators at High Incident on October 26, 1996. After leaving All Japan, Gordy would wrestle in several promotions including the GWF, SMW, USWA, IWA Japan, & ECW. In GWF, Gordy was one-half of the last GWF Tag Team Champions with fellow Freebird Jimmy Garvin on June 3, 1994 until the promotion closed in September. In SMW, Gordy had a brief reign with the SMW Heavyweight Championship winning the title from Brad Armstrong on October 20, 1995 and eventually lost the title back to Armstrong on November 23, 1995. Gordy also took part in IWA Japan's King of the Deathmatch, making it to the quarter-finals before losing to Cactus Jack. In 1996, Gordy wrestled for ECW where he challenged Raven for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship on June 22, 1996 and lost to Bam Bam Bigelow in the "Battle of the Bamm Bamms" on October 5, 1996. Gordy signed with the WWF in October 1996 and became the Executioner who sided with Paul Bearer and Mankind in a feud with The Undertaker. Gordy wrestled and lost to the Undertaker at In Your House 12: It's Time in an Armageddon Match. After the loss, Gordy formed a team with Mankind for a few house shows in January 1997 where they challenged Owen Hart and The British Bulldog for the WWF Tag Team Championship before leaving the WWF and retiring. Gordy would pass away on July 16, 2001 due to a heart attack. He was 40 years old. Williams, meanwhile, would continue to work for All Japan for the next decade forming successful tag teams with Johnny Ace, Gary Albright, & Vader, winning the World Tag Team Championship with each partner. He also won the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship on July 28, 1994 and held the title until October 22, 1994. He also reunited The Varsity Club with Mike Rotunda and the two won the 2000 World's Strongest Tag League. Williams eventually left All Japan in 2003. Williams also had brief tenures in the WWF from 1998-1999 where he took part in the infamous Brawl For All and then with World Championship Wrestling in 1999. Williams eventually started wrestling in the independent scene with OVW, MLW, & IWA Mid South. In 2004, Williams was diagnosed with Throat Cancer, he would eventually get surgery and was declared cancer-free for five years until 2009 when his cancer returned. He eventually died on December 29, 2009. He was 49 years old. Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling :* AJPW World Tag Team Championship (5 times) :* World's Strongest Tag Determination League (1990, 1991) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :* PWI Tag Team of the Year (1992) :* PWI named them '''#16 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" * World Championship Wrestling :* NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :* WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards :* Tag Team of the Year (1992) External links * Profile Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:1990 debuts Category:1993 disbandments Category:Teams and stables